hexanefandomcom-20200215-history
Genie
Genies are magical beings able to be released from magic lamps. Their appearance is ghostlike in nature, with no distinguishable features other than a long, flowing tail. Genies are constructs of the game Dungeons of Sunnydale which upon being summoned will grant three wishes to the summoning party. Once a genie has granted its wishes, it will retreat back into its lamp and will not be able to grant any more wishes to that party. However, it can be summoned again if its lamp is rubbed by a different party or individual character. As a game limitation, it is impossible for a party to summon another genie unless it has completely used all wishes of previous genies it has summoned. Genies are limited to the wishes they can grant by a strange game construct known as Genie Feedback. This force prevents genies from manipulating any meta-game objects with their powers, such as save points. This guideline is put into effect in order to limit the opportunities of the "antagonists" to escape the Drow Pimp (the "protagonist") by exporting their data to the real world. If a genie tries to grant a wish against the Genie Feedback, the wish will not be granted but one of the party's wishes will still be used up. Genies' wishes will also not work on dead or nonexistent players. Genies are very particular and devious creatures. Many genies have prerequisites to begin granting wishes, and actively seek to take advantage of or otherwise swindle, trick, and loophole their wishing patrons. Genies are very particular about grammar, and may not grant the intended effect of a wish due to the legal interpretation of its grammar. Genies also become visibly upset when they are not able to exploit you or gain anything from granting wishes. Genies have also been shown to reverse wishes out of spite, even wishes that were granted by a different genie. Genies can be set free either by being wished free, or if it grants a wish to turn someone else into a genie. In the latter case, the one turned into a genie will occupy the lamp of the genie that was just set free. Known Genies G. Nee G. Nee is an orange genie with a red turban and a yellow lamp. It is the first genie encountered by 0001 and his party. This genie was very cooperative with 0001 and Karkata, and did not set any prerequisites. He granted their wishes without haste, but caused of bit of a hindrance due to his legal interpretation of 0001's grammar. However, when 0001 wished for genie lamps to be transported to their location, G. Nee seemed disappointed due to their fortunate situation, and the fact that he did not gain anything from their encounter. He was shown crying as he retracted back into his lamp. Obviously Heterosexual Genie The Obviously Heterosexual Genie is a pale pink genie which resides in a rainbow lamp. He is known to talk in rainbow text as well. His wish requirements are much less lenient. As a prerequisite, he requires one immortal soul from a party member in order to start granting wishes. OHG is a very spiteful genie, and gets drastically upset when he is unable to exploit a party's wishes. When 0001 wished for immunity from genie requests to try and circumvent OHG's request but which could have also caused a paradox, OHG let the paradox happen anyway out of spite towards 0001's efforts. After 0001 is transported away due to his wish, OHG becomes distraught when Karkata circumvents him with a loophole allowing him to get past OHG's prerequisite and make another wish. Out of spite, OHG later reverses a wish that G. Nee had granted to the party. OHG last appears in S Universe: End. He blocked Amelia and Karkata's path and made them make their third wish. Amelia was in a dire situation, and out of anger, wished that OHG was dead. It is assumed that OHG granted the wish and died. Obviously Heterosexual Genie is known for saying "Shenanigans are mandatory", referring to the meddling nature of his wishes and trickery. It is also shown that he was boyfriends with the Shopkeeper, putting into question his implied sexuality indicated by his name. Blue Genie The Blue Genie, contradictory to his name, is a red genie with a red lamp. He does however speak in . Blue Genie's condition for granting wishes is that the wisher must grant one of his wishes afterwards, but what exactly this entails is unknown. After Karkata set him free by wishing to be a genie, he was greatly amused by her unfortunate predicament. He then promptly vanished. Karkata Karkata became a genie after making a wish to the Blue Genie. She therefore inherited his lamp. As a genie, Karkata made sure to inform her wishers of all precautions before letting them wish for anything. Once reunited with her teammates, she struggled against the mysterious force known as Genie Feedback. She was also forced to grant the wishes of her patrons if they said the words "I wish" out loud. After traveling with 0001's party and granting many wishes, she was wished back to normal by Amelia right before the universe ended. Norm Shown in Hexane, Norm was found by Kroblanco as he played Bumgeons of Bummydale. Norm granted a wish to a mayor NPC, who wished for a giant sandwich. Soon afterwards, the mayor is shown with a crown, indicating that a life-changing wish of power was made. This is an obvious reference to Norm the genie from the cartoon Fairly OddParents. The situation mirrors the beginning of the episode Fairy Idol, where the mayor wishes for a sandwich, and then to be mayor of the world. This could very well be the genie that Karkata mentioned when she was . Category:Dungeons of Sunnydale Characters Category:Characters